


As long as I'm with you

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Biting, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gilgamesh as a Nine-tailed fox, Gilgamesh is a neet, Kemonomimi AU, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Roleplay, Swearing, alternative universe, dubcon roleplay, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: A Dragon and A Lion meet...how will it go?A Collection of short Arthur/Gilgamesh Drabbles;
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 81
Kudos: 79





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee, it's #DrabbleWednesday time. Like I stated in the summary, I'll write every Wednesday a short drabble ( around 1k words) until the ship tag hits 100 fics.  
> Ratings of each Drabble will be stated at the beginning of every Chapter and so will the versions of Arthur and Gil be.  
> ( For example; Saber Arthur/Archer Gil; or Lancer Alter Arthur/ Gilgamesh Alter) 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this little collection!! I adore these two dorks, so I couldn't help but write this!  
> \----
> 
> Rating: T  
> Ship: Arthur Saber/ Archer Gilgamesh ( However, they are slowly transforming to Lancer and Caster, meaning; they are around their late twenties)

" You incompetent Mongrel! How difficult can it be to manage a simple team of Software Engineers?!" Gilgamesh slammed the door shut, closing the door on Arthur.

" What do you mean you don't know how? You're a _manager_ for god's sake!" Arthur gently opened the door again and watched as his boyfriend shouted into the phone.

He originally planned to go on a pleasant date with Gilgamesh, but...it seems those plans were postponed for now. 

A shame, considering a new cafe opened a few days ago. They already owned an impressive rating, knowing Gilgamesh's sweet tooth, he would have loved it, too. But, as always, Arthur's plans to woo his boyfriend got ruined by the other’s work.

He didn’t pay too much attention to Gil’s phone call, but apparently, a member of Gilgamesh’s team messed up and ruined the source code of an important project.

Well, whatever it was, it placed even more stress on Gilgamesh’s shoulders. 

“ You good for nothing...! _Ugh_ , I’ll do it instead!” He ended the call and grumpily threw the phone, which Arthur thankfully caught in time. 

This wasn’t the first time Gilgamesh had these kinds of reactions...as much as Arthur hated it, he had grown used to them.

It wasn’t his boyfriend’s anger that annoyed him, Gilgamesh had every right to be upset, but the constant calls and meetings made it impossible for them to spend time together.

Their relationship wasn't fresh. They've been together for five pleasant years and Arthur planned to propose _soon._ There was no need for constant date nights, but he wished to spoil Gilgamesh _regardless_. 

His boyfriend always told him he was a very affectionate man, but Arthur didn't see a downside to that. He _adored_ Gil and wished to demonstrate his passion at every given opportunity. But, Gilgamesh's workload was increasing at a concerning speed and they weren't getting any younger either. Perhaps, he could persuade Gilgamesh to look for another job or _at least_ to change his schedule, but the other could be very...stubborn.

But so was _Arthur_ and he was going to make sure Gilgamesh received the rest he deserved.

The other was already by his desk, thinking for a solution to his problem.

Gil wore the usual frown, a glare even, and Arthur could _see_ how his boyfriend was debating about driving to work. But he was having _none_ of that.

Arthur gently embraced Gilgamesh from behind, ignoring the chair in between them, and placed tender kisses on the other's neck, murmuring sweet promises with every breath.

" Arthur...now is not the time." Arthur ignored him. 

Gilgamesh always disregarded his pleas of taking a break, too. It was only fair.

He gently nibbed his boyfriend's ear and hummed as the other's breath hitched. With every kiss and promise, Arthur felt Gilgamesh relax in his arms and wordlessly praised him with another peck.

" Arthur..."

" Let me love you." As Gil inhaled, he could feel the protest building on his lips, but Arthur quickly shushed him with a gentle suck. Never breaking his embrace, taking his time with wooing his lover.

" _Come_ , I wish to indulge you even further." And Gilgamesh followed him with a soft laugh.

\---

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

" Well, you can always tell me if it hurts." 

Gilgamesh stretched his arms, yawning in the process before making himself comfortable on the bed. His clothes had vanished and a fluffy towel replaced them. 

" You better make this quick, I'll have work to do."

" I know, love." With a sigh, Gil rolled on to his stomach and offered his flawless back for show. 

Arthur has never massaged anyone but was quite confident in his skills. He's done a lot of research, in hope of letting his boyfriend _relax_ for once. He loved him dearly and seeing Gilgamesh casually throw his health away was a nightmare. Arthur wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

He placed another chaste kiss on the smaller male's back, before rubbing his hands in oil. It was coconut oil, soothing to the skin and nose.

Arthur made sure that the oil was warm enough and gently, yet firmly glided his hands along Gilgamesh's back, spreading the liquid efficiently.

He repeated the technique for the next minutes, applying more pressure with every stroke, and felt the other's back muscles _finally_ relax.

As the oil was thoroughly distributed, Arthur changed his strokes to a circular movement, kneading the soft skin with his rough hands.

Their contrast was obvious. Arthur worked from home and spent the rest of his day in their basement, exercising to keep his mind free and his body fit. It was a pleasant hobby and resulted in strengthening his core. Logically, his hands were on the rougher side due to lifting heavyweights. He just hoped it wasn't too abhorrent.

Arthur continued to press his thumbs into Gilgamesh's back and relished in the other's soft moan, before switching to quick taps with his cupped hands. He honestly expected more protest from Gil's side, but the other seemed to be in his own world already, releasing quiet sighs as Arthur rolled his skin towards his lower back.

The temptation to turn the massage into something _more_ was intense. The atmosphere was passionate, Gilgamesh being practically served on a silver platter didn't decrease his excitement either. However, it was rare to see his boyfriend so relaxed. No phone call, no frown. Just a blissful smile and the occasional exhale. Arthur didn't have the heart to break the peaceful ambiance and placed a gentle kiss on Gilgamesh's lower back.

The blonde placed both of his hands around Gil's hips and pulled in a fluid motion, one hand to himself and the other away, sliding them against each other-causing Gilgamesh's skin to softly twist. The other's muscles were the most relaxed Arthur had ever seen, his breaths were soft, too...as if he was asleep.

" Gil...?" No reaction. 

Well, it meant he had succeeded with his plan.

Best to leave then, he didn't wish to wake Gilgamesh from his slumber. The man deserved some _rest_.

He gave his lover one last kiss, not caring for the oil on his lips, and prepared to leave-before being stopped by a tired groan.

" ...rude, leaving your boyfriend..a..." Gilgamesh mumbled the rest, too sleepy to raise his voice. It was rather endearing how affectionate Gil could become when tired. No arrogance, no pride, only a tired Gilgamesh wanting to be cuddled. Leaving now...would have been cruel; for _both_ parties.

Arthur softly huffed and collected his sleepy boyfriend in his arms, draping the blanket over both of them.

He wasn't done with his work, either. But the opportunity was far too rare to dismiss and he had to admit, the scent of the oil managed to leave a drowsy effect on him as well.

Gilgamesh slightly shifted in his arms, sitting on Arthur's lap now and rested his chin on the taller male's shoulder.

"...Next time you'll massage my feet."

" Hmm? Do they hurt?" He softly squeezed one of Gil's thighs and nestled his nose into the golden hair.

"... everything hurts. You'll have to do it longer next time."

It was Gil's way of saying- _"Thank you. It felt nice"_ and that was all Arthur needed.

" Of course, love." He gently tightened his hold and closed his eyes, allowing Gilgamesh's scent to guide him to sleep.


	2. Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Ship: Saber Arthur/ Archer Gil 
> 
> Kemonomimi AU ( meaning, they have the ears, tails + instincts of said animal) Arthur is a wolf and Gil is a bunny ( specifically a Lop )
> 
> ( Hints of Neet!Gil as well)

Today's work was exhausting. It was only people complaining and reporting issues, but none of them had a solution or _even a_ suggestion, it was _tiring_. The only good thing about work was returning from it. 

It always brightened his evenings, opening the house door and being greeted by his mate, eagerly jumping into his arms. His little bunny had a talent for cheering him up, Gilgamesh only had to smile, and Arthur's world began to sparkle again. 

So when he opened the entrance door, one could only imagine his disappointment as he was welcomed by nothingness.

No hug, no kiss, and most importantly _no Gilgamesh._ The wolf's ears automatically flattened at the disheartening welcome. Maybe, Gil was just asleep and he was being horribly selfish by being discouraged. Arthur was unable to control himself last night and went a bit...overboard. 

His mate deserved all the rest in the world after that whole ordeal. 

Arthur silently closed the door behind him and removed his shoes, placing them neatly into the cabinet. His ears slightly twitched at the sounds coming from the living room. Either the television was on or Gil was rummaging through the cookie jar again. Which reminded him to bake more, only this time, he'll store them somewhere higher. _Although_ he doubted that something trivial as height will stop Gilgamesh.

The wolf placed his bag on the dinner table and added more weight to his steps as he walked towards the living room. His mate was a bunny, therefore tended to be very jumpy and Arthur did think it was cute at first, but after a few years of being together, he learned it wasn't fun for Gil _at all._ His mate was so terrified once, he hid under the bed and only came out after an hour of sweet encouragements. Arthur being a wolf made the start of their relationship only harder. Both of their instincts clashed, he was a predator and Gilgamesh was prey, still, somehow, they managed and were happily in love. 

Together with his already loud footsteps, Arthur made sure to cough a few times. One could never be sure enough and for his mate, he would do anything. 

The room was dimly light and unsurprisingly enough, he found Gilgamesh sitting on top of the sofa, playing with his handheld console. His mate wore the usual hoodie. It was a charming look and went quite well with Gil's adorable bunny demeanor. 

" I'm back." The wolf opened his arms, tail wagging with anticipation, but the hug never came...

" Gil?" Arthur tilted his head to the side, but his mate didn't even spare him a glance. Gilgamesh was _too_ busy with pressing buttons and concentrating on the screen. His mate's droopy ears slightly moved every few seconds and Arthur would have found it endearing...if it wouldn't have been for his cold welcome. 

Well, if Gilgamesh didn't want to greet him, _he'll service himself._

He gently lifted the bunny off the couch and placed him on his lap. There was no resistance on Gilgamesh's side, his mate was far too occupied with his game and this wasn't the first time they've done this either. The other most likely expected it and chose not to react, granting the wolf all the closeness he needed.

Arthur nestled his nose into the crook of Gil's neck, inhaling his lover's wonderful scent. His scent was the reason Arthur approached him in the first place. Gilgamesh's fragrance was _addicting_. Again, his mate was _prey_ , meaning he already owned an appealing scent, regardless of how immoral it was. And his wolf instincts somehow recognized Gilgamesh as a potential mate as well, awarding the blonde with an _incredibly_ tempting aroma.

It was like a forbidden fruit, so _appealing_ , yet prohibited. It made his inner wolf howl with eagerness. 

Arthur bit back a little whine as he noticed his pants tightening. He only meant to cuddle with his mate, but...Gilgamesh was just _too_ alluring, his instincts were unable to sit still.

He vaguely remembered having some gloves in his pockets and placed one around his right hand, diminishing the risk of potential injuries from his claws.

His tail slightly swayed in excitement and Arthur had to give it his all to somewhat restrain himself. He wanted to _please_ Gilgamesh and not accidentally harm him in the process.

His mate never wore any pants inside, probably because Arthur tended to cut most of the fabric with his claws and Gil simply decided to walk around bare waist-down...A mistake if you'd ask him, but he welcomed it with open arms.

With his clothed finger, Arthur gently inserted a finger in Gilgamesh's entrance and explored the already well-known territory with ease. 

His lover didn't give off any reaction whatsoever, but his scent _did_.

It was starting to sweeten, meaning Gil was getting in the mood for sex and Arthur took it as an encouragement to continue. 

He added a second finger, stretching the hole with a scissor-like motion, softly humming as his mate shivered at the sensation. 

_Good_ , he was starting to get reactions.

Arthur deeply pushed the two digits in, finding Gilgamesh's sweet spot with ease, and rubbed his pads gently against it.

Gil's hands slightly trembled at the action, weakened from the sudden shock of pleasure, and _almost_ dropped the console in the process.

 _' Cute...'_ Arthur thought and removed his fingers from the hole, making sure to give Gilgamesh's little, round tail a squeeze, before releasing his own cock from its constraints.

The other slightly shifted in Arthur's lap as he felt the bare erection against his ass. _Typical_ , for his mate to immediately fuck him after coming home...but he supposed he wasn't any better. As much as he wanted to play his new game, Arthur's prior movements awakened his instincts as well, and now his climax was a _necessity_. 

So with an eager twitch of his tail, he gave Arthur the signal to continue and slightly whined as he was being entered, filled slowly by his mate's cock. It didn't matter how many times they did this, Arthur's scent always succeeded in heightening his senses, causing his body to react so _desperately_ to the other's touch. It was almost shameful as if he was in _heat,_ but Arthur was no rabbit, so perhaps...that was why his body acted so _hopelessly_ to his mate's touch.

The wolf began slowly but surely to thrust up into Gilgamesh's tightness and gripped his lover's waist in between his hands, stabilizing Gil on his lap. His thrusts soon changed, still deep, but quick and Arthur quietly watched as his mate's ears fell with every drop. It was his favorite thing to do, making Gilgamesh bounce on his cock so that his ears swayed along. It was very cute, his mate in general was _adorable_. He was lucky to have someone like Gilgamesh...

The wolf gently nibbed one of Gil's ears, and found the other climaxing at a particularly harsh thrust, dropping the console on accident. With a strangled moan, Gilgamesh tried to bend down but Arthur was _not_ tolerating that.

He pressed his, still clothed, hand flat against the bunny's stomach and harshly pounded into him. His orgasm was approaching _fast_ and he knew by Gil's whines that his knot was starting to form. He _did_ think about pulling out, but his instincts told him to _linger,_ to stay connected with his mate and Arthur could only agree with them.

With a last snap of his hips, Arthur bit the backside of Gilgamesh's neck, digging his teeth into the already bruised area and knotting his mate in the process. His tail slightly wagged at the sensation. Being linked together with his lover felt wonderful and it pleased his inner wolf greatly.

His instincts were still in hyperdrive, but as he heard Gilgamesh softly complain, Arthur regained some sense and apologetically licked the wound. His fangs were sharp and he tried not to break too much skin, but...sometimes his strength was uncontrollable. The tase of copper wasn't _that_ severe, but it still reminded him to be gentler with his mate, and with a tender kiss to the injury, he murmured an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH, yes. This was very indulgent lol. Hope you guys liked it! This Au was created by me and wren.....Lop Gil is very cute....
> 
> The next one will probably be, Alter Lancer/ Gil Alter


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP; If you haven't read my Alter Lanthur/Gil Alter fanfic [Alleviation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685637) you probably won't understand this drabble; so reading it is highly recommended.  
> \-----  
> Rating: T  
> Ship: Alter Lancer Arthur/Gilgamesh Alter
> 
> Arthur gets called: King of Storms or Lancer  
> Gilgamesh: Alter or Lancer
> 
> WARNING: Possessive Behavior

It was troublesome, not knowing what made your partner happy. 

If asked, the servants of Chaldea wouldn't even dare to assume that he wished for Gilgamesh's satisfaction, but he did. More than anything, the King of Storms craved to see his beloved smile.

After all, Alter was breathtaking, who wouldn't want to see such a sight?

 _Now_ , if Gilgamesh's happiness was in the way of them being together...things would look differently. But, that was an entirely different matter in the first place.

Plus, Alter _behaved_. There was no reason to ponder about such absurd scenarios.

The King of Storms felt a bump on his shoulder and glared at the opposite servant, inevitably scaring them off - a merciful warning. 

His thoughts were too clouded with images of his beloved, an irrelevant bystander wasn't going to ruin his mood.

He was a direct man, if something didn't suit his tastes, he made it clear - verbally or physically. 

But, when he asked Alter for the things he enjoyed, his reply was nothing _._

_Nothing_. 

Arthur should have expected it. Gilgamesh Alter hated himself, to the point of wishing for misery rather than happiness, because that was what he " _deserved"._ Silly, really. He could easily grant Gilgamesh the pain he so desperately sought after, but he didn't.

For once, the King of Storms wanted to see someone _happy_ , but what to do?

Alter liked to pet the little creature Fou, but he doubted stealing it would end in any good. The other servants of Chaldea disliked him enough already as it was, adding more fuel to the fire would be foolish. 

Not that he had a problem with fighting them, _Alter_ on the other hand...would be upset. 

Best to stay quiet and peaceful, at least for _now_.

Out of liking animals, the fallen King of Heroes didn't seem to enjoy much. Arthur saw him occasionally read, but otherwise Alter kept his activities secretive. 

_Although_ , there might be something Gilgamesh fancied after all.

\---

"...Where are we going?"

" It's a surprise." He applied a bit more pressure on Alter's back, leading him through the hallways of Chaldea. As always the other wore his trademark hood, causing Arthur to unhappily sigh.

" How many times must I tell you, not to veil your beauty?" 

" What if someone stares?" 

" They won't." He gently reassured him. They won't even dare to stare, Arthur will make sure of it.

With a bit of _conviction_ , he managed to persuade DaVinci into helping him. He didn't even threaten her and chose the pacifist way of dealing with things.

He traded with her.

They may not like him, but Arthur's strength was impeccable - a simple offer of him aiding them in their research easily persuaded the Caster to help him. 

With a satisfied hum, Arthur praised Gilgamesh for lowering his hood and lovingly combed through the teal locks, removing his hand metal before doing so. The other's reaction was the same as always, Alter longingly leaning towards Arthur's warmth, seeking the comfort and safety he openly offered - before taking a step back; ashamed over his selfish feelings.

It was annoying. Gilgamesh may pretend to hate Arthur's affectionate advances, but he knew more than anyone - that Alter sought after warmth. 

Warmth the King of Storms happily provided.

He placed a tender kiss on the other's forehead and beckoned Alter to move forward once again. 

Gilgamesh's pink eyes glistened with curiosity as they advanced closer to their goal, little steps slightly increasing in speed. 

Alter was smaller and weaker than him, Arthur barely had to put any effort into keeping up with the Lancer - his large strides nearly managed to surpass Gilgamesh, despite the smaller man's efforts.

" Wait." The other immediately halted with his movements, glancing up with mild annoyance. _Adorable_. It always piqued his interest, whenever a fragment of the 'old' Gilgamesh shone through the mess Alter was, increasing his urge, to dissect every shard and piece until Alter was fully _his_.

" I want to do it the proper way, this _is_ a surprise after all." He covered Gilgamesh's gorgeous eyes with his bare hand and led him through the door, entering the simulation he created with DaVinci's help.

With every step, an odd feeling built itself in his gut, almost as if he was _nervous-_ a ridiculous thought. He wasn't high-strung, but a form of curiosity was still present, wondering if Alter would like his gift.

As they finally reached the middle of the field, Arthur lifted his hand off Gilgamesh's eyes and watched as the other confusingly looked around.

It was a sunflower field. Endless waves of vibrant, yellow flowers, chasing the fake sunlight of Chaldea. The blossoms themselves didn't give off an odor, but, an earthy scent invaded his nose anyway - a surreal experience. 

When Arthur told him he prepared a gift for him, he didn't expect a sunflower field of all things...He must have remembered Gilgamesh's fondness of nature from the first time they interacted on that lonely bench. Still, to put so much time and effort into this...

_He wasn't worth it._

But before he got the chance to protest, Lancer grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards, golden eyes gleaming with possessiveness.

" Don't even dare to assume you have the right to judge. _You_ belong to _me_ , I decide if you're deserving of it or not."

His words were threatening and harsh - cruel even. But, the warmth radiating from him was all he ever wished for, and with a hesitant touch, Alter interlaced their fingers together.

The sight they made was obnoxious. Cladded in all black, Arthur in full armor even - a horrible contrast to the beautiful flowers surrounding them, but that didn't stop them from wandering through the field, their hands never breaking contact.

Alter may think extremely low of himself, but for just this moment, he would like to be selfish, too, and carefully squeezed their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that sometimes Gilter is selfish because Arthur Lancer Alter tickles it out of him. But Gil is still rather hesitant about it
> 
> ANYWAY, since like two weeks I wanted them to hold hands, so I made them hold hands >:3


	4. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of a hiding spot, a thief stumbles into a lonely tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( If you haven't yet, please read the OneShot [Alleviation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685637) it will help you understand the ship Alter Lancer Arthur/Gilgamesh Alter a bit more! )
> 
> \-----  
> Rating: T  
> Ship: Alter Lancer Arthur/ Gilgamesh Alter 
> 
> ( Disney Rapunzel Au )

The soft rang of a wind chime jingled in the distance, causing pink eyes to tiredly blink. It was a new day.

Another day of Alter trying his best to keep himself occupied. 

There was little to do in an enclosed area such as his tower, but he managed. He's endured it for eighteen years, another day won't break him.

The man wordlessly pushed his blanket aside and carefully combed through his teal locks, every single movement gentle and precise. 

Accidently damaging it would end in immediate punishment, may it be no food for the day or simply no new cooking supplies.

Alter didn't like it, it was annoyingly blue - unnatural even. It offered benefits sure, certain healing abilities people would _kill_ for. His magical hair was the reason why he was forced to stay in the tower in the first place. To protect him from those with bad intent, at least that was what his mother always told him.

With a little sigh, Alter pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the kitchen section, greeting his little pet chameleon on the way.

He named it Enkidu. A weak creature, small and pitiful, just like _him_. 

His mother claimed it to be an odd choice, unbefitting for company - far too quiet to offer any form of closeness, but Alter found it charming instead. 

Maybe, because he's never been outside and only knew the world around him from books, _but_ he found Enkidu's presence comforting.

A quiet closeness he needed, always present but never overwhelming.

If it would have been a human, things would have looked differently. He's never seen, let alone talk to anyone else except his mother - a meeting with another person could only end in chaos.

 _Still_ , Alter couldn't deny that there was a part of him yearning for change, even if it ended it anarchy. It was a minor, insignificant part. But, influential enough to inflict him with such images.

Images, he would rather forget. They were selfish and shameful - his mother wouldn't be pleased and she, along with Enkidu was all he had.

With a sigh, he took a kitchen knife and began to cut an apple, his thoughts clouded with things to keep him occupied.

—-

_Fools_ , all of them! He's explained them every single detail, yet they were too incompetent to fulfill their one job and now he was forced to run, to god who knows where. 

The guards were close, but Arthur managed to outrun them. 

He should have beheaded the other thieves the moment they showed hesitation - men who expressed fear at the slightest mention of capital execution were useless. He should have known better.

" He ran through there!" 

...Looks like the guards were closer than he thought.

The moment he got their pesky feet off him, he'll hunt those pathetic robbers and punish them himself, preferably by killing them.

Arthur should have just done it alone, mediocre criminals shouldn't be tasked with something as important as stealing the Prince's Crown - his mistake, he'll admit that. 

But to think the people he _hired_ had the nerve to run away, simply due to some guards showing up, _revolting_.

Their cowardly antics ruined the plan and Arthur was forced to sloppily complete the job. 

Golden eyes glanced to the bag, slung around his shoulder - the jewelry in question, safely stored inside. He got it, but at what price? 

The Kingdom knew his face now. It wasn't life-threatening but annoying nonetheless. Freely traveling won't be an option anymore, which could hinder his business as a criminal greatly.

Out of the bushes, a knight on a horse appeared, threateningly aiming his lance at Arthur.

" Halt, criminal sc-!" But the wicked Mastermind wasn't impressed and simply gripped the weapon by its wood, dragging the man off the horse without a second glance.

His opponent's eyes widened in alarm, but before he had a chance to protest, Arthur already rammed the spear into his back - killing him without mercy.

" That is one."

One out of many. He could always fight _back_ and drench his hands in even more blood, but even with his skill, victory without receiving any wounds seemed unlikely. 

Moreover, he wasn't here to quench his bloodthirst. Fighting now, was a waste of his time.

Arthur grabbed the reins of the fallen knight's horse and flung himself on top, expertly leading the horse away from the scene.

All he had to do was ride in a confusing pattern and leave, the guards would eventually give up, they always did. Using such tactics wasn't his preferred way of doing things, he rather settled on utilizing brute strength - a more direct approach one could say. But, this will have to do for no-.

A stinging pain invaded his senses, sudden and aching.

With a groan, he glanced down his bloody abdomen. 

Those bastards _shot_ him. To use a bow and arrow in such a thick, compacted forest was idiotic, yet somehow they managed to strike him, while he was on _horseback_.

Ridiculous. It must have been a lucky hit, knowing his rotten luck it probably hit an artery, too. It didn't help that it was a broadhead arrow, only worsening the state of the already dripping, open wound.

" Shit..." Arthur cursed and weakly pushed himself off the horse, shooing it in a different direction. The movement of the horse would only open the injury even further, he had to do something quickly.

He placed his hand on to a wall, in an attempt to stabilize himself a bit better, but fell into it instead - landing on a soft patch of grass.

" A tower...?" He choked out.

The wall behind him returned to its previous state as well, not a single sign of it being a fake was shown and Arthur could only raise his eyebrow at the odd structure in front of him.

A lonely tower with no entrance and only a small window, placed in the middle of a small clearing, completely isolated from the rest of the world.

" He can't be far, hurry!" A guard shouted, a bit too closely for Arthur's liking.

He had to hide _somewhere_ , running was not an option with his current condition, but those damned dogs will find him - regardless of where he hid, his blood trail told them all he had to know.

But, there was a small chance they won't look for him inside the tower.

After all, which man that was severely wounded would climb a tower with his bare hands? No one, but he will - it was his only option.

With painful steps, Arthur dragged himself towards the tower and began to climb. The structure wasn't flawless, some bricks stood out and it may have been a failure of a proper construction, but he didn't dare not to use the poor craftsmanship to his own advantage.

His breaths became heavier with every inch conquered, but he was managing, soon Arthur reached the window and pushed himself in, dropping to the floor with a groan.

The climbing, the ragged breathing - it took a toll on his body, and the male found his eyelids slowly closing, indifferent to the other person in the room.

\---

The first thing Arthur felt was warmth. A sparkling fuzziness, circulating through his body. 

The next sensation was...softness. But, only under his right hand. 

He slowly regained his senses and glanced at the source of the sensation...a man.

A man with glowing hair to be exact. A breathtaking sight, if he wouldn't have been speechless from the view, he would have commented on it.

The softness under his hand was the stranger's hair, he had placed Arthur's hand on top of his blue hair, the source of the heat.

" Have you come to take me away?"

_' To take him away?'_

The taller male pushed himself off the floor, vaguely noticing that his wound had completely healed, and caged the other in between his arms - not caring for personal space in the slightest.

" Have you...come because of my hair?" The other asked once again.

His hair? Yes, his hair was gorgeous undeniably so.

But the man himself was _irresistible_.

Everything about him was; his face, his body, his hesitant, yet heavenly voice. He didn't want only one article, he wanted _everything_. 

Arthur pushed some of the blue bangs away, movements gentle and tender, revealing the pink eyes hidden under them.

The crown hidden inside of his bag was nothing more than a speck of dirt, compared to the beauty in front of him - _a real treasure._

" _Yes_ , I'm here to take you away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, yes I like electronic music a lot, that's all I wanted to say.
> 
> And Gilter or Gil, in general, is indeed a Disney Princess
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoyed this oneeee


	5. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh tries to run away, but the dragon chasing him was persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon roleplay
> 
> Rating: E  
> Ship: Arthur Saber/ Archer Gilgamesh

The pumping of his blood throbbed in his ears, adrenaline coursing through his body at an incredible rate. 

He has been running for the past minutes, a slight ache in his legs was noticeable, but he kept going regardless. 

Because If he didn’t...Arthur will catch him. 

A frightening thought.

Gilgamesh’s breath condensated in the chilly air of the forest, vanishing in a cloud of particles. If it wouldn’t have been for the adrenaline in his veins, his body would have trembled from the coldness. But something as trivial as the temperature wasn’t on his mind.

He had far, _far_ more pressing matters.

A quick glance to the back eased some tension of his body.

No blonde hair or black fabric. He was safe... _for now._

The woods were thick, Mother Nature spread her roots wherever she wished to.

It would have served him as an advantage, the countless brushes and branches were hard to navigate through - granting him several opportunities to confuse his follower. 

_However_ , the bell around his neck made sure to destroy any glimmer of hope he possessed, degrading him to a mere house-cat with no claws. 

Every step and turn caused the elegant bell to chime, pinpointing his exact location.

He already tried to break it, but the lock keeping the rich leather together was fierce - his attempts to break free only released even more taunting rings, forcing him to yield. 

Holding the golden bell in his hands, to muffle the echoing of it was impossible as well. A metal cage surrounded it, making it bounce freely in the air without a care in the world.

Every rang was almost _insulting_ , mocking him for his incompetence to do _anything_ , but loathe to admit it, there was nothing he could do.

A bitter defeat in his eyes, but Arthur finding him was even worse, so finding peace with the collar ought to do. 

_Of course_ , hiding was also an option. But, the thought alone made his stomach turn. His chaser had a talent for predicting his movements as if he knew his every train of thought - always a step ahead. Hiding would be futile.

In the distance, Gilgamesh heard a twig breaking.

_Arthur was close._

_He had to run._ Far, _far_ away from here, never glancing back even once.

It was his only way of escaping, his _life_ depended on it.

Who knew what Arthur would do if he finally caught him? 

With a new rush of adrenaline, he sprinted into the opposite direction of the sound, trying his best to ignore the pounding of his heartbeat against his ribcage. The other was slow. He could outrun him easily, all he had to do wa-.

_He tripped._

On a lonesome tree root of all things...! The epinephrine and blood bumping was so severe, it must have _limited_ his way of perceiving things.

The mere action seemed impossible until it happened, and with a gasp, Gilgamesh tried to push himself up but was immediately forced to the ground by a harsh shove.

 _Shit_ , he was too slow.

" Ah, _finally_. Took long enough.” With a desperate kick, Gilgamesh tried to hit Arthur’s legs but was dodged with ease.

“ Piss off.” 

“ Now, now that’s not very nice, love.” The other’s voice was smooth, controlled - yet owned a complacent edge.

It was infuriating. 

He wanted nothing more than to ram his fist into Arthur’s smug face, proving that he would at least put up a fight. 

He would rather die than being classified as an innocent kitten.

Even his style of _walking_ seemed superior. Slow and deliberate, not needing speed on his side - for Arthur was confident enough in his skills to catch him, regardless of how far Gilgamesh ran. 

As he whirled around to glare at the other, Gilgamesh could have _sworn_ he saw a short flash of _gold_ in Arthur's eyes. 

The eyes of a predator.

Analyzing and observing his every move.

" Come here, Gil." Arthur stretched out his open palm to him, a charming smile never leaving his lips. 

The taller man's posture was relaxed, carefree even - disregarding Gilgamesh's hostility completely and it pissed him the fuck off.

The bastard honestly thought he would willingly walk into his open arms, like a pet seeking affection after being scolded. 

The act was atrocious and as Arthur impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, Gilgamesh's self-control snapped.

With gritted teeth, he punched Arthur straight across the jaw - relishing in the pained groan of the other.

 _' Serves him right.'_ Gilgamesh victoriously thought and puffed his chest as blood trickled down the other's mouth, dripping on to his _beloved_ black suit.

But, the victory was short-lived. 

Arthur solely wiped the blood away, somehow managing not to stain his cheek, and sighed, as if he was _disappointed_ in Gilgamesh's protest.

_The audacity...!_

The blonde reached back to strike Arthur once more, but this time, the other didn't show any compassion and caught Gil's wrist mid-air, tightening his hold as Gilgamesh tried to break free.

" I didn't come here to fight, but it seems you leave me no other choice."

" Always the gentlemen now, are w-."

The sentence never found its end. 

Arthur quite literally, _manhandled_ him and threw him on the floor, pinning Gilgamesh under his heavyweight.

" Release me, Mongrel!" Gilgamesh bellowed, but even he couldn't contain the smirk anymore. Arthur did an amazing job at his role and _god_ , did it turn him on.

Rough hands harshly gripped his chin, forcing him into a kiss, but he would be _damned_ to accept it with obedience.

With a growl, Gilgamesh bit Arthur's lips, drawing _blood._

But as always, the other had to pay him back, twice as hard and pulled his hair, exposing his delicate neck - before clamping down on it, _hard_.

 _" Shit-."_ He weakly whined, causing Arthur to immediately halt with his movements.

" Gil, are you okay? Was I too rou-."

" Don't, _fucking_ stop. It's green, _the color is green."_ Arthur was still a bit hesitant but advanced after apologetically kissing the wound - slipping back into his role.

" Oh? " A deep chuckle erupted from the taller man's chest.

 _Finally_ , Arthur found his surprise, Gilgamesh couldn't sit still at the thought of being caught.

" How _vulgar_ , Gil." A finger trailed down the exposed silk as the other pushed down Gilgamesh's clothes, revealing what was previously hidden.

" You must have wanted this, being claimed on the ground of all things - like the _mongrel_ you are."

 _' Fuck.'_ He was dangerously close to cumming as Arthur used his usual insult. It was humiliating, but his erection trapped underneath the silk didn't seem to care, and as his chaser's pupils grew in size, a low moan forced itself out of his throat. This was _everything_ he ever wanted.

His last piece of 'normal' garb was removed, leaving him in silky, white lingerie. Showcased on a silver platter and Arthur was going to enjoy his personal buffet to the _fullest_.

With a groan, he noticed that Gilgamesh was already, sinfully wet and prepared.

He must have played with himself before they started...

" You are in desperate need of punishment, Gil." 

" Oh? Go ahead and try your luck, _Arthur_." He purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Called this Indulgence, because this is self-indulgent.


	6. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries to help the pitiful Fallen King of Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Ship: Platonic Arthur Saber and Gilgamesh Alter ( Arthur Lancer Alter/ Gilgamesh Alter implied )

It was sickening.

" You couldn't handle your failure as a King and look what those emotions have done for you."

The servant in question barely reacted to Archer's taunt. A quick glance to the side, but not enough to reveal his face - the lack of response leaving an awful feeling in Arthur's gut.

It was just so...submissve and pitiful, nothing like the Gilgamesh he knew.

It worried him.

Of course, Gilgamesh's reaction to his Alter self was understandable. The King of Heroes was a prideful man, refusing to yield to anyone - a man that kept his achievements in high regard and boasted about them. 

Naturally, seeing a version of himself that _failed_ and acted in such a passive matter, could only lead to disappointment...but to such an extent?

Gilgamesh's behavior was downright cruel, but he couldn't ridicule the Archer...at least not yet. An important mission stood before them and a tense relationship could lead to poor decisions. 

His Master already had it hard, he didn't wish to add even more to her pile of problems.

" Pathetic. You're not even talking back."

Another taunt followed suit. 

And another, taunt after taunt - Arthur lost count of them and it was bewildering how Alter could stand them.

Or perhaps, he wasn't even paying attention to them.

_No_ , the little flinch after a particularly harsh jab proved otherwise.

In moments like these, Arthur even wished for the presence of his alternate version, Lancer Alter. It may sound insane and it _was_ by the gods, but the King of Storms seemed to take an interest in the fallen King of Heroes. He would make sure to stop the cruel jeering at once.

For what reason he fell for Alter, Arthur didn't need to know. 

He'd rather stay as far as possible from the Lancer.

The other was borderline insane - it made him wonder why he wasn't summoned as a Berserker.

 _Although_ , that image was far more frightening than his Lancer form...

" I always knew the Master of Chaldea was nothing more than a dog, but to accept the likes of _you_?"

Arthur shot the King of Heroes a warning glare but was inevitably ignored.

The crimson eyes were solely focused on Alter and _only_ on Alter.

It was sickening how focused he was on tormenting a version of himself, simply because he failed. 

" Tiamat should have given you a worse f-."

" Enough, Gilgamesh." Arthur didn't mean to raise his voice that severely, but it managed to shut the Archer up. 

_At last_ , silence - even if it was just for a few moments.

" You have guts, Mongrel - but you'll regret it." With proud steps, the Archer left the premise, leaving the two alone.

Great. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, but he could stand his ground. The King of Heroes may be atrocious with his taunts, but Arthur had experienced worse things in Camelot.

" You didn't have to do that..."

"...?"

Did...Alter just talk? Arthur has overheard other servants, claiming that they heard his voice - but he never quite believed them. 

The Fallen King of Heroes barely left his room, hearing him talk was nothing more than a myth - but...here they were.

The voice was still Gilgamesh's, just scratchier and quieter - an odd combination.

" I should apologize for doing nothing sooner. No one deserves to be mistreated in such a way." Alter merely lifted his head in response, granting Arthur a perfect view of his face.

The servants of Chaldea didn't lie when they proclaimed, Alter to resemble the Goddess Tiamat. Arthur may have not been present in the Seventh Singularity, but Chaldea owned an impressive amount of information about any enemy they have encountered and a short study session taught him all he had to know.

The Lancer gave him an odd look and stiffly tilted his head to the side, an uncomfortable silence spreading across the room.

" Are you...okay?" Arthur asked after awhile.

Pink eyes hazily unfocused at the question, as if debating about the answer - until the smaller male shook his head, sending Arthur into a frenzy.

" Then let me help _you_." The King of Knights hastily added a desperate ' _please_ '.

Unlike the King of Storms, Arthur didn't hold any particular feelings for the other...However, he still ached to help Alter. The little Lancer barely owned a presence in Chaldea. Most of the servants paid him no mind and Arthur made the mistake of believing Alter _wished_ for it be so.

It was obvious the Fallen King of Heroes disliked attention, but that didn't mean he resented all interactions. There were times when his Master congratulated Alter for doing well on a mission and the little spark of hope mirrored in those eyes was saddening.

Saddening, because such a small interaction made the other happy.

" There is nothing to be done."

" You don't know that! Perhaps, there is a way to...to."

" To fix me?" The bitter tone caused Arthur to flinch.

He didn't mean to phrase it like that, but...he was unsure of how to help the other in the first place. 

A Holy Grail maybe? 

_No_ , Chaldea would never gift them a Grail for something like this.

Not to mention, if Lancer Alter caught wind of him trying to help Alter, Arthur will count himself lucky to leave the fight with a few broken bones.

That man, more like _Beast_ owned no compassion except for himself and the smaller male in front of him.

" Just forget about it, King of Knights."

" Forget...about it?"

" Yes, forget about this interaction, about... _me_." The Lancer pulled his hood down his face, veiling everything except his mouth.

" I am not worth the effort. The Master of Chaldea tried once, too - but quickly gave up after seeing no progress."

For a moment Arthur thought that his mind was playing tricks on him because he could have _sworn_ that a small smile decorated the other's masked face.

But, that was impossible.

It was so _rare_ , for Alter to express any emotion at all...

_Or perhaps, that was just Arthur trying to reassure himself._

" But, I am thankful, for your concern."

The confession broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, I always wanted to write an interaction between Arthur Saber and Gilgamesh Alter hehe...
> 
> This Drabble was inspired by a convo between me and Basykail on Twitter!


	7. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh has lived for over a thousand years, roaming aimlessly through forests and plains - until he met a certain man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Ship: Arthur Saber/ Archer Gilgamesh 
> 
> ( Gilgamesh is a Gumiho, a nine-tailed fox from Korean mythology )

There were times where he occasionally remembered his days as a normal fox. 

Those days were rare and the faint memories felt like nothing more than a fever dream. Too surreal and hazy to be deemed as reality.

Days spent preying on mice and small rabbits, relaxing in the warm rays of the sun - while carelessly wandering through the vegetation of the forest. He barely used to own a conscious there. 

Of course, he _did_ , but his prior fox instincts were nothing compared to the knowledge he possessed now. Knowledge humans wouldn't even _dare_ of dreaming.

Gilgamesh lazily played with the little marble in his hands. A soft, bluish hue surrounding it. Its light has grown weaker over the past month.

What was once a phosphorescent bead, pulsating with _power_ was nothing more than a pitiful flame now.

He was losing energy.

Energy only a human could grant him.

With light footsteps, the Gumiho tread across the leaves of the forest. His nine tails gracefully intertwined around another, appearing as one.

The night would fall soon and getting away with murder should be child's play.

He's done it often enough already. He's lived for over a thousand years - due to stealing the energy of those undeserving of it.

His main prey may be humans, but he doesn't carelessly kill either. 

Humans often depicted his kind as evil or malignant, a far cry from the sacred creatures they were. Beings that deserved to be worshipped and loved for their beauty and wisdom, not _killed_ for them.

But, Gilgamesh supposed that their dislike for Gumihos wasn't unreasonable. His kind simply feasted on the flesh of humans. There wasn't a way around it, even if he wanted to.

The ends of his white robes softly caressed the colorful ground, aureate leaves reflecting the beautiful presence from above. Every step and tread was graceful, yet confident, like a predator hunting its prey.

His last meal had been a few weeks back. 

Sure, the small rabbits curiously roaming around or even the little fish satisfied his appetite.

But these scarce meals weren't enough to stabilize his power.

To assure his immortality, he required energy - _a lot of it._

Worryingly enough, the little marble in his hands _pulsated_ at the thought.

_' Seems like I was more desperate than I thought...'_

A rather dire conclusion. Living for so long had made him careless, naive almost. He barely had contact with anything, may it be human or creature alike - placing the fox in a rather isolated environment. 

If loneliness was something he despised, Gilgamesh was unsure.

Any experience he owned with humans was bad. The majority treated him like a monster, while others, though rarer, saw him as a toy.

Yes, he was _wise_ \- but Siduri always told him he was too innocent to live amongst men.

_' Siduri...'_

The blonde hastily shook his head at the name.

Now wasn't the time to linger in bitter memories - he had a meal to hunt after all.

With one swift movement, a bluish mist appeared, enveloping the man with ease - until a tiny, golden fox jumped out.

His nine tails returned to their previous state of acting as one. From afar, Gilgamesh could have been mistaken as a normal fox, but alas - one glance into his ruby eyes was already enough to break the little deception.

The Gumiho wasted no time and moved forward, jumping over the occasional branch or stone. His movements were light, paws barely grazing the floor, but not sloppy either.

Everything was well coordinated and executed - flawless one could say.

And as the next obstacle appeared, a rotten tree trunk, Gilgamesh pushed himself off the floor, expecting a smooth landing - but fell _snout_ first into the ground instead.

Together with an aching pain, temporarily _stunning_ him.

_' Shit...'_

_Something_ hit him, but even after countless, desperate attempts. His body wouldn't budge, rendering the fox defenseless.

" What? Did you find it, Arthur?"

_A human._

" Yes. I shot it, but only managed to scrape it. It should be somewhere here..." 

_Another human._

This was bad. Were they here to hunt him? _Certainly_ , otherwise, the man wouldn't have shot him, but...Were they here for a Gumiho or a fox?

Both would lead to his ultimate demise if he didn't act fast.

His golden ears slightly shifted as he heard nearby brushes quiver.

He had to get out _now_. 

But his body remained frozen. Like prey, accepting their end - _ironic_.

Wasn't he supposed to be the hunter a minute ago?

Maybe Sidrui was right. 

He was not ready for the human world. For they, evolved quicker and _meaner_ than anything else he had seen.

" The poison inside the bullet should have rendered it useless - even when only scraped. Keep looking, Arthur."

The shuddering of the brushes became louder and louder and with a huff, Gilgamesh mentally prepared himself for an ugly end.

_Probably some villagers trying to get revenge for a murdered 'loved' one._

_Hah,_ if they got eaten, they most likely deserved it.

A fitting end for a pitiful human.

He owned no regrets.

_Although, that may be a bit absurd to say now._

Out of the thick brushes, a tall man emerged with an odd weapon resting in his hands...Presumably the reason for his paralyzed state.

Cool, emerald eyes finally landed on the fox and Gilgamesh returned the gaze with a glare of his own - but the other was unfazed, too focused on retrieving a knife from his pocket.

_Great._ Were they planning on skinning him, here and there? Tasteless.

But, a meter before him, the heavy boots stopped.

" Arthur? Did you find it?" Another man arose from the brushes, with a similar weapon, just smaller.

"...You should have just said it, Arthur! Now we can finally get its marble and kill the pesky animal. I'm already sick and tired of walking for so long."

The man didn't answer and simply kept his gaze on Gilgamesh - the Gumiho shared the sentiment. Crimson eyes filled with hatred, while never breaking their 'staring contest'.

If he was going to die, then in an _honorable_ way for god's sake!

" You didn't tell me it was human."

Human?!

_'What...?'_

And the man was right. To his horror, he found himself looking at slender fingers instead of paws.

The stress his body was forced under must have messed with his shape-shifting abilities.

" Ah? It isn't. It's a Gumiho, a fox that devours the hearts and livers of our people. Do not be fooled by its shape altering abilities, Arthur. Can't you see?"

The man roughly pushed his weapons against his head and if Gilgamesh could, he would have hissed.

" Those ears tell you all you need to know, no? Let's finish the job."

Seeing that Arthur gave no reaction whatsoever, the man simply shrugged and pressed the cool weapon once again on the fox, making Gilgamesh uncomfortably shiver.

" Then, I shall proce-."

Whatever the man planned to say never left his mouth.

Arthur tackled him to the ground before anything grievous happened and the Gumiho could only dumbfoundedly watch as the two bodies wrestled on the floor, the once beautiful autumn leaves - trampled into a mush of mud and dirt. Limbs tangled and bent, trying to gain the upper hand of the fight.

" What the hell is your problem?!" He punched Arthur into the gut, which the blonde returned with a blow against the chin - blood splattering the forest floor.

" This is wrong...! You should have seen his fa-." The man desperately reached out for his gun and Arthur instinctively grabbed the nearest rock, smashing it against the other's head - breaking their skull without any effort. A choke was all the man got out.

"..."

The limp body unceremoniously fell to the floor and for a moment, Gilgamesh was _scared_. 

This man, _Arthur_ , just killed his companion for a mere stranger.

Sure, the fight escalated and the blonde was forced to end it, but...his motive was unclear.

Irrational.

The human's breaths were uneven. 

Probably shocked by his own actions and Gilgamesh wanted nothing more than to _run away._

Arthur seemed to notice his distress and tried to weakly smile at him, but it only heightened the fox's anxiety.

" Sorry..." The man stiffly mumbled after a while. His bloody hands staining his black clothes.

The human unsurely glanced at the dead man beside him, an almost empty look in his eyes.

"...I will get in trouble for this."

His hands were shaking as if he was more staggered up than Gilgamesh.

And as he stood up, the Gumiho honestly expected him to fall.

" Are you alright?" Arthur gently asked.

The fox merely resumed with his glare, although much weaker.

" I'm sorry." Arthur said once again.

" For everything. I didn't know about... _this_." He vaguely gestured at Gilgamesh - causing some blood droplets to fall on the Gumiho's white robes, earning a hiss in return.

" Sorry!" Arthur cringed at the mess.

For a man that just brutally murdered his partner, he for sure 'regretted' a lot. 

" The poison will wear off soon. You should be fine on your own, right? I'll just...take my leave." Arthur sounded unsure, as if he didn't know where to _go_ and Gilgamesh almost felt sorry for him... _almost_.

And as quickly as he appeared, the human left - leaving the fox on his own.

\---

The forest was restless today. 

Gilgamesh felt its unnerving energy, vibrating underneath his feet.

Whatever happened today must have deeply upset it.

Humans, definitely.

No other beings disregarded the magical atmosphere of the wilderness after all.

The fox tiredly sighed. His fingertips gently grazing the bushes beside him, testing the spiritual state of his home.

The upsetting event must have been still freshly indebted into its mind - due to energy chaotically coursing through the air.

_Perhaps a blood bath..._

His nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

Very faint, but present...yet unrecognizable.

He quickly shifted into his fox form and followed the scent, tracking it with ease.

It was human that much was clear, but it felt _off_. 

His pace unconsciously quickened at the realization and with a passive huff, Gilgamesh found himself walking along a narrow stream.

The once colorful leaves were rotten and brown - winter was approaching.

His least favorite season. There was nothing appealing about it. Prey was harder to locate and the weather got atrociously cold. Not to mention, his beautiful, golden-colored fur slightly shifted in color, to a brown almost greyish palette in those months.

He hated it.

Gilgamesh's bushy ears stirred at a low pitched sound.

It was a groan. A daft human must have gotten lost in the woods - an easy to kill target.

He was unable to find anything nutritious after his last encounter with humans and it weakened him considerably - to the point of making him _dizzy_ after shifting forms.

As pathetic as it was, he had to consume this human. _No matter what._

An unconscious man unveiled himself behind a rock and Gil could only click his tongue at the messy state of the body.

Blood and mud plastered his broad chest. 

Whatever attacked him, must have desperately wanted him _dead_.

Killing the man now would be considered merciful and the Gumiho didn't waste any time with shifting to his human form, his tails expanding into different directions - blooming like a rose on a sunny summer day.

" Silly human..." He whispered.

Gilgamesh gently placed the marble between the human's lips, pushing it in with a sigh.

_' You'll thank me for this.'_

Even if he recovered from his injuries, his attacker would most likely strike again. 

_This was a mercy kill._

The fox slowly lowered his face, brushing his lips against the other's and slightly winced at the taste of blood.

The man's lips were chapped, bitten and bloody - but he persevered and as he tried to deepen the kiss, weak hands pushed him off.

Far too weak to be considered human.

" Stop being stubborn. This _won't_ hurt."

Gilgamesh pushed the human's shoulder against the ground, pinning him without any great effort and dove down for another kiss.

Movements persistent and pushy - but not enough to hurt.

He wasn't cruel. A flesh-eating predator, yes - but he did it for survival reasons only. There was no satisfaction in doing it. 

The blonde pressed his entire body against the other and although much bigger, the man barely had any energy to fight back, granting Gilgamesh full access to his lips.

A soft tongue swiped across rough lips, cleaning the blood of the-

_A flash of green froze him._

Cooler than the frozen lakes and richer than any emerald.

Those...green eyes. 

" Arthur...?"

No response. The body under him was limp and weak, making the fox slightly wince with uncertainty.

He should...he should continue. 

Arthur showed him mercy, so he should too. It was only fair, but still...

Golden ears folded at the poor sight of the other.

He was unrecognizable. The mud covered his blonde hair, skin stained in crimson red.

"..."

This...was because of _him_. Arthur said that he was going to get in trouble for helping him. A foolish man. If he knew of the consequences, then he should have never been so careless with his actions.

" Just what have they done to you?"

The Gumiho's fingertips caressed the damaged lips.

He should...proceed. This was _mercy_. A concept humans didn't seem to grasp. This was the right decision to do. If Arthur survived, the villagers would only continue to hunt him down and he will _never_ find peace for the rest of his life.

Gilgamesh retracted the marble with his fingers instead.

\---

The temperature had decreased dramatically overnight. 

As if Mother Nature was angry about something.

Perhaps, she has not accepted him helping the human...or maybe she was still angry about humans betraying each other.

Gilgamesh didn't know. 

Even after all these years, the forest remained to be a mystery for him.

The little marble in his hands weakly pulsated, begging for energy - energy...he was unable to obtain.

How long has it been since his last proper meal? Three, four weeks?

_" I am being a fool._ "

The blonde brought his legs to his chest and glanced at the night sky. His usual white robes were too thin, but Gilgamesh couldn't bring himself to care.

For once, it felt nice to be numb from the cold - a distraction from the turmoil inside.

The only human that has ever shown him kindness was Siduri...and she met a bitter end.

She held more compassion than he could ever muster - a distinct strength of hers which also lead to her demise.

He will never forget her warmth, the shelter she offered when he was hunted, and the sacrifices she brought to help him.

_" Move, Gilgamesh! You have to escape from here..! There are simply too many to hide from. I promise I will find a way out, too."_

She broke her promise.

And just like that, Gilgamesh was alone again, wandering aimlessly through forests - wondering if there was any point in his immortal life.

_Sometimes_ , that question resurfaced and the answer was still obscure. But, he liked to think that he was indeed part of a larger picture.

A cold drop of rain hit his head and only then, did the blonde notice water staining his cheeks.

_He was crying._

Soon, the once clear night sky was conquered by heavy clouds and it started to pour, mercilessly drenching the fox.

" Are you not going to seek shelter?" A hoarse voice asked.

Gilgamesh quickly wiped the tears away, even if the rain made the action worthless.

" You shouldn't stand up yet." Arthur only raised his eyebrow and offered his hand to the fox, emerald eyes gentle and soft. The opposite of the cool, green that spotted him during their first encounter.

" We should go back to your house. Radical weather changes like these are not to be underestimated. A storm could be approaching."

_Idiot_.

It was pouring because he was _crying_. Didn't he know anything about Gumihos? But, he supposed that Arthur _did_ mention his lacking knowledge when it came to his kind...

" I am not in the mood to move. Leave me be, human."

" And _I_ am not in the mood to leave you in the rain. Fox creature or not, I doubt you are resistant from catching colds." Gilgamesh snarled at him.

Annoying. Arthur was the stubborn type...yet he was kind. Caring and good-willed.

_It felt nice to be able to talk with someone again._

With a huff, the blonde grabbed the man's hand and dug his nails into the skin, not enough to breach it - but enough to induce mild discomfort.

" _Fine_. Rejoice mongrel. For not many are granted with the privilege of talking to me."

Arthur softly snorted in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wehh;; I thought that Gil as a nine-tailed fox would be very cute!
> 
> And I chose the Gumiho over the Kitsune and the Huli jing, because they have the fox Marble which Gilgamesh always played around with! I thought the concept was very interesting and wanted to write a bit about it...  
> ( They absorb energy from humans by putting the marble inside their mouths and retrieving it with a deep kiss! Which was why Gil tried to deeply kiss Arthur on their second meeting.)
> 
> Anyway, this drabble is a lot longer than the other ones and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh tries his hand at baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Ship: Lancer Arthur x Caster Gilgamesh

" Would you stop with your endless crying already?!" Quick hands picked up the toddler that was concerningly close to falling off her chair and properly secured the child on it.

" Honestly, you are the devil's offspring." Mordred haughtily pushed out her tongue and laughed at Gilgamesh's unamused expression, her joy echoing between the mansion's walls.

" You definitely didn't get that atrocious attitude from me."

" _Bleh_." The blonde pitifully watched as his daughter pushed her bowl down, cereal and milk staining their beautiful tiles.

" You are impossible."

The toddler puffed her cheeks in response and gleefully wiggled with her legs as her parent picked up the broken shards of the bowl.

" I swear, Arthur should worship me for quitting my job for you."

He gently dabbed a wet cloth against Mordred's mouth and wiped the table - tongue clicking in disapproval as Mordred beamed.

Such a spoiled child. Arthur really has to keep his tendencies of spoiling his daughter in check.

The little girl grinned at him, her unusually sharp canines sparkling.

_Although, he supposed he wasn't any better either..._

" Well, you certainly inherited your charming smile from your father."

Gilgamesh softly flicked her little nose and went back to mixing the cake batter, hoping that Mordred was going to behave in a somewhat acceptable way.

" Eggs, butter, sugar and flour..." Everything listed in the recipe was carefully measured and poured into the container. 

Even if his husband always teased him for his poor cooking skills, a mistake was impossible with such simple instructions. 

It was almost offending that Arthur had trouble believing him as he claimed to bake a cake today.

He had two degrees, was fluent in five languages, and was undeniably attractive. An insignificant cake won't challenge him.

Gilgamesh turned the electric whisk on, settings low just as stated and gradually mixed the heavy clump to a soft batter. The sweet scent of vanilla extract caressed his nose and the blonde softly sighed.

No wonder Arthur found the activity so relaxing. It smelled amazing and the golden, soft - almost delicate dough looked mouth-watering.

He could already imagine the divine taste of the cake. A crunchy surface and a fluffy core, formed by the careful mixing - together with the sweet flavor of the sugar and vanilla extract...Heavenly.

Arthur will regret ever questioning his baking skills after h-.

_" Ekk!"_ The blonde instantly turned at the frightened shriek, too concerned to care about the running mixer in his hands.

" Mordred?!" Across the room, the toddler let out a whine, causing all of Gilgamesh's alarm bells to ring.

_Something was wrong with his daughter._

He carelessly dropped the items and rushed to her side, almost tripping over his own feet in his panic.

" What? Does something hurt?! Mordred, are you okay?" 

Green eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Gilgamesh instinctively lowered himself to her level, voice soft and careful.

" Mo...?"

Her eyes flickered to a black dot on her table.

_A spider._

Gilgamesh released a breath of relief and observed the insect innocently crawling on top of her placemat. A rather small specimen. It was surprising to see Mordred react so poorly to it, but no matter. It was _harmless_ and that alone managed to calm his racing heartbeat.

" It's just a spider, Mo. You'll be fine. Here-."

A splash of liquid stopped him mid-sentence and as the creamy texture ran down his forehead, Gilgamesh stiffly turned towards the mixer - hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

" Thank the gods." The whisk was still on, but not inside the dough - meaning that the splashes of liquid were insignificant left-overs on top of the wires.

But, if only Lady Luck was on his side.

The movement of the wires tilted the whisk down and with horror, Gilgamesh watched the dough fly through the air, splashing furniture, tiles, and... _them_ without mercy. 

Their clothes, faces and _hair_. Everything was ruined.

He wiped a large splash of batter off his cheek and scowled at the mess before them. Great.This was exaclty what he didn’t need.

For once, Gilgamesh wanted to try his hand at baking, but _no_. The gods seemed to detest the thought alone.

His posture slightly stiffened at a little sniffle beside him, while Mordred's lower lip quivered in gloom.

" M-Mo...!" But before he could talk any sense into his daughter, she started to incoherently cry, upset with the outcome of the situation, and any attempt to still the toddler was futile.

She barely listened to him and kept trampling her legs against the stool - almost kicking Gilgamesh in the face.

" Mordred, calm down. It's just cake doug- _Ouch_!" 

The last kick managed to hit him after all.

" I'm home." A familiar voice called out, making Gilgamesh awkwardly glance over to his husband. Floor covered in flour and Mordred's face stained with tears, while Gilgamesh desperately tried to console his daughter ( _and_ _looked like an unbaked pie during it.)_

What a wonderful sight they made.

"...What happened?"

\---

" What? If you want to laugh go ahead." He bitterly muttered and placed the dry towel around his neck. His new clothes smelling pleasantly after lavender.

" Why would I laugh, love?" Arthur passed him the last measured ingredient and watched as Gilgamesh carefully poured it into the bowl, his movements far gentler than by the first time.

" Because I messed up just as you said I would."

" That doesn't matter, Gil and you know that." Gilgamesh started to mix the new batter again and sighed as strong arms embraced his waist, gently bringing him into a broad chest.

" You were doing fine, love." 

" Easy for you to say." His husband hummed and started to leave soft kisses on his neck, lingering on a rather sensitive spot longer than necessary.

" How was work?"

" Adequate. What matters is that I'm home now." How sweet.

Gilgamesh softly laughed as Arthur nibbled on his collarbone. His husband's adorable cowlick brushing his cheek as light as a feather would.

" Oh, and Mordred gave me this." Arthur placed a piece of paper beside the bowl and Gilgamesh's chest filled with warmth at the drawing.

Mordred drew them together. In their younger days to be exact. Gilgamesh's old, favorite jacket and Arthur's short hair were proudly drawn with the crayons they had bought for her. She must have taken inspiration from one of the photographs in their bedroom...

" Isn't it charming? She said she would like for us to paint it on the cake."

Paint? Sugar gel perhaps.

" Isn't that a bit hard?" The other chuckled and placed his chin on top of the smaller male's shoulder. His usual stoic expression turned into a soft smile.

" We can always try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, type moon released a Christmas cake design with Arthur and Gilgamesh on it and YES we take those wins.  
> and this was inspired by that fact hehe.


	9. Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King sculpted the most breathtaking man and certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him either.
> 
> ( Based on the Myth from Pygmalion and Galatea! with a lil twist hehe )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [OldeShoestrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Ship: Arthur Lancer Alter/Gilgamesh Alter

Arthur slightly shifted in his bed. The cool midnight air stirring him from his slumber. 

It was late fall and the temperature had shifted considerably colder. Trees grew bold and thaw adorned the delicate grass tips.

A change that usually didn't affect him. 

He didn't mind the cold, in fact, he welcomed it more than the tedious heat of the summer. He rather froze than be drenched in sweat, but today...

_Golden eyes glanced to the empty space beside him._

Today, the cold was rather harsh.

His bed wasn't by any means small. He was well off and the bed, together with the thick blankets, was of substantial size. 

Still, he owned a big built, larger than most, and easily occupied more than half of the mattress. And yet, the terrible cold made the barely perceptible space noticeable.

_' How cruel.'_

Arthur was a greedy man. There was a reason why people feared, yet respected him. Whatever he craved, he _took_ , took, and took until nothing was left of it. He didn't hesitate and owned the power to demonstrate this, and yet...there was something he never got.

His eyes flashed to the empty bedside once again, a slight ache hollowing inside his chest.

The man didn't even know what his heart so deeply craved.

Was it a friend? A companion? Or, perhaps a lover? 

The blonde almost laughed at the latter.

Love didn't interest him, never has. He was satisfied with his own desires and goals - never striving off them - but today, the urge for something new heavily pressed the air.

Rough fingers pushed blonde bangs to the side.

He used to be married once, but it served to have a queen by his side and nothing more. His late wife, Guinevere, was kind and beautiful. A strong woman that caught the attention of many and yet, she didn't pique his interest. Seemingly, the feeling was mutual since she betrayed their vows by sleeping with another a man, a decision that costed her life. 

_' It wasn't meant to be'_ Many told him. A pathetic attempt at consoling him, but he didn't care about her death in the first place. _He was the one that ordered the execution after all._

He's never loved someone and never showed interest in it, so why would that be the case now?

Arthur pushed himself off the bed and walked into his workshop, the light of the full moon guiding his path.

Without a second thought, he grabbed his chisel and hammer and began to sculpt. There was no picture nor plan in his mind - the man simply let his hands control the pace and strokes. It was a mindless activity, without any goal in thought, but it helped to oppress the inner chaos.

He's often found himself in endless...greed and want - it was simply his nature. His mentor, Merlin, advised him to find a calming activity, to keep the gluttony at bay.

Arthur didn't think much of it. How could painting or sculpting possibly ever calm his desires? And as expected it only worked partially.

 _However_ , that was more than he ever anticipated, so he continued and improved his skills.

The ivory shone elegantly in the dark, its color offering a beautiful contrast in the somber ambiance. The material was luxurious, especially in such a large quantity, but he was a king - a powerful one at that, he had the resources to support such a wealthy hobby. 

And even if he didn't, Arthur would make sure to gather the necessary materials, whether he was forced to ask or to steal them, he would gather what _he craved._

There was no emotion in his swings. Sculpting was more of a chore than anything else, but the man didn't stop until the rays of the sunrise shone over the glimmering sea. 

The kingdom was slowly awakening and its ruler could only frown at the carved ivory in front of him. 

His carvings resembled nothing. It was pure chaos, some parts were carelessly chipped off while others inelegantly stood out. 

Arthur sighed and set the hammer aside. He supposed that there was still hope for the sculpture. The deformed cube reached up to his chest and with precise touches, an acceptable figure should be doable.

But for now, the King rested.

\---

_Gentle fingertips ghosted over his arm, movements careful - but not hesitant. Hands so small and delicate, Arthur was sure he could hold both of them in one of his. Their skin was fair and silken, but subtle hints of muscles were apparent too._

_Touches warm, so incredibly warm - it made him sigh in content._

_This figure, person, whatever, felt so strangely warm - nothing like the brazen cold of the winter. A treasure bestowed in freshly fallen snow._

\---

Arthur sat up from his bed and phlegmatically glanced at his palms, opening and closing them in a mindless rhythm.

He rarely dreamed and if he did, nothing quite like this one.

How odd to receive such a vision and yet...

The King pushed himself off his bed and aimlessly walked around the castle halls, not bothering to check the dining hall for breakfast.

He’s had plenty of food yesterday and his mind was focused elsewhere - _a place he had no name for._

His steps held no intent. No goal in sight, yet the man found himself facing the pathetic cube of bone once again. It was strange. He’s never had the urge to sculpt _this_ severely, and yet...his fingertips trembled in anticipation.

Soon, the first hammer hit rang through the room, followed by the _next_ and _another_. A rhythm of metallic ' _clanks_ ' drowned any outside noise as Arthur precisely struck a form out of the ivory, splitters gently falling to the floor with every hit.

The once poorly shaped edges turned into soft curves and after hours of hard work, the blonde was confronted by a human-like figure.

There were no real details. Only basic shapes, but even then...He could tell that this individual was going to become exceptionally beautiful.

So his hits grew softer. No longer were they emotionless and seen as a chore, but as something, he _wished_ to do.

Without him even realizing it, he started to shape the hands as delicate and small as those he dreamed of - occasional brushing his fingertips against them, testing if it was possible to feel the same _warmth_.

But as expected, the ivory was cold and hard. 

However, the bitter truth didn't set him back and Arthur continued to shapen the statue to the person of his dream.

Waist small and skin flawless. 

The man's posture was a little troubled. Arthur's previous mistakes did have a limit on how much could be saved, but he found it endearing. So instead of a charming smile, he chose to carve a slight frown - not quite sad, but not outgoing either.

Even more hours passed and the number of details became astonishing.

From the tips of the man's eyelashes to the delicate slope of his ankle, everything was crafted with care and effort.

With one last swing, Arthur finished his piece and stepped back to admire it.

A masterpiece. The statue, no _he_ , was beautiful - rivaling the Goddess of Beauty with ease. Such perfection even for something handcrafted, shouldn't be possible but...here he stood.

The king lifted his hand to hold the smaller male's cheek in his hand. The smooth, yet _cold_ surface causing him to scowl. 

Arthur's lips slightly trembled.

Just the thought of feeling warmth behind that smooth skin made his chest ache with _want_.

He was unfamiliar with the cluster of emotions he had experienced yesterday. The hollow feeling of his chest together with the urge for _warmth_ was nothing he quite experienced before, but _want, greed, or desire_ he knew.

_Oh_ , how he knew those sensations.

Arthur gently placed a kiss on the man's hand and gazed into those perfect eyes, gaze so tender one wouldn't recognize him as the 'Tyrant King Arthur'.

" Your name shall be Gilgamesh. A befitting title for someone as breathtaking as you."

\---

He fell in love.

There was no doubt in his mind that proved otherwise. Days have passed of Arthur admiring the still man's beauty - dressing the ivory figure in the finest silk and jewelry he could muster from the caste.

His touches were always gentle and careful - fearing that one wrong move could harm Gil, _never_ allowing anyone else in the room.

How ironic that he had fallen in love with a sculpture.

Arthur always used to overlook love, deeming it as uninteresting and perhaps this was the Goddess of Love's punishment for him.

_Eternal unrequited love._

The desire to hold and kiss Gilgamesh was extensive, yet he will _never_ be able to. Arthur will _always_ feel the cold and lifeless surface of the statue, _never_ witnessing the warmth he felt in his hazy dream. _Never_ , feeling the sweet caress of Gilgamesh's fingertips and _never_...hearing him utter a word.

Those words pierced his heart.

\---

The heavy metal of his armor sang with every step.

Blood slowly dripped from his lance as he descended the stairs of the temple, golden eyes gleaming with madness, yet holding a certain desperation as well.

" G-Give up Mad King! Your love will be unrequited for all eternity." The Goddess choked out, her own blood blocking her lungs. The once graceful woman stiffly attempted to sit up, but her legs were far too wounded for it.

" Not when I take your head, Ishtar."

" You are deranged!" She slightly trembled as Arthur pressed his lance against her throat, cutting the surface of her skin with ease.

" I wish for love, Ishtar. Surely you as the Goddess of Love understand this? Surely, you understand my desperation, my _feelings_ for Gilgamesh? I won't back down, not now - not ever." The woman glared at him, hatred clear in her vivid eyes.

" I hope..." Ishtar gasped out, her breathing becoming weaker with every second, body bruised and beaten.

" I-I hope...he'll _hate_ you."

Arthur beheaded her not even a second later and watched as the temple erupted in three, short bursts of flames, signaling the manifestation of creation.

\---

On the last two steps to his studio, Arthur halted.

What if Gilgamesh never was granted life?

What if Ishtar's wish became reality and the other hated him until death did them apart?

The Goddess of Love was dead. If Gilgamesh despised him now, their relationship will _never_ change.

Ishtar blessed her followers with felicitous love, but now she was _gone_. 

This was his only chance and...he honestly felt at loss.

A quiet sneeze brought him out of his thoughts, causing the King to press his palm flat against the door.

The noise came from his workshop. Only he was allowed to enter, so surely that must have been...

Arthur slowly pushed the wooden door open, movements uncharacteristically shaky - heart pounding faster and faster, begging for the reveal to satisfy his greedy soul.-

" Arthur...?" _A hesitant whisper._

Was that his imagination? The penetrating sunset lingered behind the figure, worsening his vision immensely, yet he was _positive_ that he caught a glimpse of blue.

Blue...Such an unnatural color. 

" Gilgamesh?" Arthur tested the waters and trod forward, closing the distance between him and the 'statue'. The moment was so important and sacred even his armor seemed to stay silent.

There was a wavering hum of confirmation and the King couldn't contain the gasp as he finally met eye to eye with the other.

 _Breathtaking_.

Instead of white, marble hair - an exquisite teal blue emerged and the delicate eyes he put so much effort into were tainted in a beautiful pink.

So different from what he had envisioned Gilgamesh as, but so much _lovelier_. 

" How did you know my name?"

Pink eyes slightly glanced to the side, mouth softly opening and closing. 

A clear sign that he wasn't very fond of talking.

" You told me. You kept talking every day about your kingdom and yourself. It was troublesome."

" You...remember me talking to you?" The other nodded in response, head craned upwards with annoyance.

 _Adorable_ , Gilgamesh must be unhappy with their blatant height difference.

Even if he wanted to, Arthur couldn't have made the other any taller, the cube used to only stretch up to his chest after all.

Arthur slowly lifted his hand, even now his movements were shakier than he would have liked, but the King gently pressed his palm against the man's cheek regardless and _choked_ as he felt heat radiating off the soft skin.

Gilgamesh was warm.

Warm, so _warm_.

Maybe...Maybe this was just the sunlight warming Gilgamesh up? Perhaps he still-

Arthur decided to kiss him.

His chaotic soul calmed down as he felt the same warmth emitting from those soft lips. He _succeeded_. Gilgamesh was alive and the slight tilt upwards showed his mutual interest.

_Arthur's love was returned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK, so I've always thought that yes Lancer Alter is very direct and scary, but he can be rather...nervous as well? He loves Gilter so incredibly much and he's afraid of losing him so he gets kinda..desperate.
> 
> ANYWAY;; Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
